Talk:Bade/@comment-5176179-20121121153928/@comment-5586763-20121121204524
Another long post from me! I'm not worried. In my brain at least I figure that people are always telling Beck that Jade isn't good for him and they fight too much. Here's why the break up happened in my opinion: Beck didn't open the door because he and Jade's fighting increased and he was afraid nothing would change if he went after her. Remember he went to the door then he had second thoughts. He told Jade he didn't want to break up and then Jade continued on the defense and bossily said, "Come on Beck take me to get somnething to eat." That there reinforced that Beck feared nothing was going to change between him and Jade. He said he didn't want to break up and then Jade gave him an ultimatum. So they broke up. Beck tried to kiss Tori and is trying to date Meredith because he's trying to move on. He probably has had a lot of people telling him the grass is greener on the otherside and he should try dating a nice girl. Let's keep in mind that Beck is that teenage heart throb that is suppose to be dating all kinds of girls but because of the geniousness of the show's creators they have defied stereotype by having the teenage hearthrob be in a committed long term relationship. Since Beck is that guy he is trying to figure out how to navigate the single world, hence, trying to kiss his good friend Tori and ask another girl out. On Jade's side she felt that Beck wasn't listening to her or taking her feelings into account ("You never listen to me talk" and "I'd like a boyfriend other girls don't stare at all the time."). Jade's insecure and when girls flock to Beck she needs a lot of reassurance that she is the only girl for him. Jade wasn't getting that so she was playing on defense. Beck seems indifferent when girls flirt with him, he just doesn't care (Driving Tori Crazy). Jade is not indifferent about anything so she takes Beck's indifference as him not caring about her feelings. Jade gave that ultimatum becuase she was scared that if she talked to Beck, like Beck asked, he would break up with her so Jade West breaks up with Beck before he could have a chance to. Jade kissed Moose because she isn't going to let go of a boy that likes The Scissoring, she's trying to move on because she doesn't want to be the lonely jealous ex, and she's going to do what it takes to win any competition. She kisses Andre (or almost) because a boy is paying attention to her (maybe she finds out that he once had a crush on her and wrote her a song) and not running away in fear and she is upset that her ex seems to be moving on and she desperately wants to. Jade doesn't want to be miserable. It's safe to assume that bade has been together for most of their teenage dating lives. Their only dating experience is with eachother. It's not easy to move on from that kind of relationship so they are making some mistakes and being a little impestuous. But since their Bade they will realize that other people don't realize what they can give each other, They know what they need and what only they can offer each other, they may be young but they have already found what other people spend their lives looking for. Beck needs a challenge and Jade needs someone that can stand up to her. So if the reunion scene is only 5 seconds it will suck but it will be ok because it happened. The reunion may seem simple but thats ok too because they've realized that they need each other and they just need to be together so that revelation is simple when you have been together for a long time, have spent time apart that allowed you to come to this conclusion, and have made the decision to get back together because that is exactly what you both need.